


The Spectre

by Ashalota



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalota/pseuds/Ashalota
Summary: 虚空假面教卡尔怎么杀人。教卡尔怎么堕落。教他怎么更快乐。





	1. 初始

**Author's Note:**

> 虚空X卡尔  
> 畸形糖。畸形。畸形。畸形【大写】。写畸形的文或者车都是不对的，我忏悔，但我发觉我有时候需要这些东西。他们有一种吸引我的特殊美感。也许这篇更应该叫做凝视深渊。  
> 注意、注意、注意！！！↓  
> 实际上：  
> 1.卡尔的技能全是真才实学自己研究出来的，不是这些歪门邪道来的。  
> 2.卡尔是个骄傲的人，不是个放纵的人。  
> ————————————  
> 其实我只是为了开个车啊啊啊。

“为什么这里没有太阳？”  
“什么是太阳？”  
小卡尔反问道。  
那只长着平双髻鲨脑袋的小霸王龙噎了一下。  
小卡尔被这个话题引起了兴趣，他趴在桌子上，用手戳这个小怪物的尾巴：“什么是太阳？是一种法术吗？”  
“不。”小怪物没有用尾巴打开小卡尔的手，反而蹭了蹭他的手指。它的声音很……奇特，沙哑混合着尖利，很难听，声调也不低。但小卡尔不担心它会把室友吵醒。  
事实上在学院的魔法分院里，没有谁能引起谁的特别注意。每一个人光修习法术就自顾不暇，每一个人都有自己精妙绝伦的法术……抑或只是魔术把戏，每一个人都陶醉在自己的世界里。所以魔法分院的老师几乎没怎么露脸，这里已经配备有一个聪明的学徒所需要的一切。  
只有“学院”……只有这里是年幼者的避风港，走出学院，他们将会被永恒黑暗的世界吞噬。如果谁能在这个黑暗的——双关的黑暗，不仅是字面意，更是隐含意的黑暗——时代里熠熠生辉，他们会知道的。  
但从来没有，所有那些一走出学院的学徒……或者是见习骑士，他们没有留下传说，没有留下踪迹，就这么被黑暗吞噬了。  
因此学院里有一部分人决定永远也不踏出那一步。

就像他的一个室友……

不，等等，为什么他的室友这么安静了？  
他抬头看了看，两个“冰块”（卡尔当然不喜欢冰系法术！）躲在上部床的帷帘后面，他们的床上一些东西在暗处缓缓蔓延，在昏暗的寝室内反射出些冰闪闪的光。  
“停！别滴在我的床上！”小卡尔立刻尖叫道，他站起身，摇晃着他们的床柱：“埃尔维斯！让它们滚开！”  
那些东西立刻收了回去，黑暗里发出了一声“嗤——”。  
“抱歉。”  
一个苍老的、慢悠悠的声音在帷幕后面响起，另一个尖利的声音立刻跟上：“为什么说抱歉？！”  
“因为如果他不对我道歉，我就会把你们全烧成灰。”小卡尔傲慢地说，紧接着他盯着他桌子上的一些水渍：“还有这些……这些……”  
他指着那些触手留下的湿滑痕迹：“这些恶心的怪物！”  
“欠你的。”那个年迈的声音说，“明早给你在‘火坑’占个位置，哦别再叫了，我没告诉你小孩儿的尖叫声让我头皮发麻吗？也许一会儿我会失控的。所以，停，适可而止。”  
“火坑”是他们的法术实验室，里面有一部分怎样也不会死的……实验体，所以他们可以试验自己的法术，当然在整个实验室里只有十个实验体而学院里的魔法师不计其数时，占个这样的位置似乎是个像样的道歉。  
“别忘了。”小卡尔厌恶地说完，才把注意力转回桌面上。  
“哇哦。”小怪物清了清嗓子：“令人印象深刻，所以你是你们这里最强大的法师？而你讨厌怪物？其实我看到你们学院里很多人都在借助怪物的力量提升自己……”  
“几乎是……如果……”小卡尔犹豫了一下，随即阴沉了起来：“这不关你的事。我就是不想和那些东西同流合污。它们肮脏，低贱，来自不知名的地方，从它们那里汲取力量意味着失去自己……我可以给你看看埃尔维斯十年前是怎么样的——”  
“我听到了，卡尔，我能听到。”他们床上的冰法师不高兴地说道：“我就知道给你看我年轻时候的照片是个错误，我知道我很帅，好了吗？但涅普顿不仅是一个怪物，而我早已经……”  
“你不是在和你的‘朋友’研习冰锥术？专心一点，老家伙。”小卡尔对面前的小怪物摆了个鬼脸：“十年，他从一个青年变成了一摊章鱼，这都托他结交了涅普顿的福。”  
“嗯哼，海神。不错，现在我头上有个海神。”小霸王龙若有所思地砸了咂嘴，他又甩了甩尾巴，犹豫了一下：“嗯……我想知道如果你这么讨厌怪物的话，你怎样看我？”  
小卡尔歪了歪头：“海神？那是什么？……你是我的宠物，不是吗？宠物理所当然可以长得很奇怪。”  
“嗯……哈哈哈，几乎是的……你捡到了我，不是吗？”小霸王龙咧着嘴吱吱呀呀地笑，躺在桌子上对小卡尔露出肚皮，模仿小卡尔自命不凡的语气。“你捡到了一个长得很奇怪的小宠物。”  
“这就对了。”小卡尔无视了他的嘲讽，揉了揉他的小肚皮。  
“我想问你一个问题。”小霸王龙翻身起来，小卡尔有那么一个瞬间怀疑以他这种脊索动物结构是怎么做到的，但很快被手指上温热顺滑的触感转移了注意力。当小霸王龙用尾巴卷他的手指逗他的时候，他没法停止自己去够它的尾巴尖儿的欲望。  
“什么？”  
“你想见见太阳吗？”这个小怪物问道。  
“太阳到底是什么？”小卡尔真的不知道，“是一个人？还是什么？拜托，告诉我，你引起了我的好奇。”  
“……”  
小霸王龙停顿了一下，在小卡尔将要不耐烦发作的时候咧了咧嘴：  
“……你就像太阳一样。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
小卡尔那晚上到底也没问出来什么是太阳，不过关于太阳的话题几乎隔天就过去了，毕竟现在是秋天，快临近“冲出学院之日”了，他很忙。

“卡尔。一号场。有人等你。”  
每一天他都要应付无数场致命的挑衅，因为他是魔法学院最优秀的学徒。一个学徒可以通过这种方式巩固地位，直到“冲出学院那日”，如果他依旧拥有最优秀的学徒的头衔，他就可以获得学院珍贵的赐礼。

这个词语也许有些长，其实它可以简化为“毕业日”。

一旦学院宣布哪个学徒的毕业日来临，他就必须离开学院，拥抱无尽的黑暗。学院判断学生离开学院的标准没有人知道，但经常有人无声无息地消失了，再也没出现过。  
有时候小卡尔会觉得“他们”是掷骰子决定的。并且出于某些原因他觉得永远也不会轮到自己。

“太黑了，而这里又太亮了。”他肩膀上的小怪物抱怨道：“即使是我也受不了这样的环境。”  
它观察到这个世界里的光亮是一种叫“噜莫克斯”的物质，学院里的这些人……或者东西，需要光的时候会默念它的名字，一些银光闪闪的物质就会出现在他们想要它出现的地方。大部分的时候学院里都十分灰暗，就像这些裹着黑袍的学徒一样。  
而除了决斗，没有什么能够吸引这些学徒的兴趣，当他们的注意力汇聚到这里的时候，这个场地就成了学院里最亮的地方，因为汇聚了非常多的噜莫克斯。  
如果它的观察没错的话，这些应该是一些在未来世界被称为“灵魂”的物质，这些学徒可以看到它，感受它，召唤它。虚空可以感觉到它们很兴奋。  
这到底是个什么样的世界？  
虚空抬头看了看天空，这个世界应该还处于创始之初的阶段，非常粗糙……连太阳都不眷顾它。天空非常灰暗，没有光，没有作物，他们不吃蔬菜，没有圈养牲畜，甚至不排泄……他们是真实活着的吗？还是整个学院都是一些灵体？虚空看着学院顶部的三元素慢慢的转动。  
学院维持着他们的能量供应……所有他们要做的就是提升自己。无尽头的修炼。  
是谁创立了这个学院？是谁又把这些“种子”种下？  
而又是谁，虚空看着小卡尔嫩乎乎的侧脸，他长长的睫毛和鼻尖儿上的绒毛，他清澈的眼睛……这些难以触碰的东西……谁创造了他？  
没有哪个学徒穿卡尔这种几乎扎眼的白袍，没有谁想成为众矢之的。他的皮肤是白的，瞳孔是白的，心也是白的。他傲慢、美丽、纯洁、充满能量，就像这个世界里的太阳一样。  
他如此耀眼，以至于虚空潜入这个世界的第一眼就看中了他。  
“哈哈，挑衅让你恐惧了吗？”小卡尔大笑起来，在走入圆形决斗场地的时候他看到对面是一个骑士。  
骑士喷了口鼻息：“我从不畏惧那些柔弱的魔术师。”  
“我不是指你，如果我专注于你，你会知道的。”小卡尔把虚空赶下来，小霸王龙颠颠地跑到圆圈外。

现在决斗开始了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“你就像太阳一样耀眼。”  
当小卡尔回到昏暗的宿舍，把小霸王龙从肩头赶下来脱衣服时，它再次提出了这个名词。  
“如果你不对我解释太阳到底是什么的话，”他懒洋洋地脱下外袍和衣裤，一个轱辘滚到床上去。“我就把它理解成神明，或者主宰，或者国王什么之类的东西一样。哦，我忘了……噜莫克斯……告诉我我的自我认知准不准确？”  
一些紫色的微粒慢慢地浮现在床边。  
“差不多是这样。”小霸王龙爬到他床头，舔了舔他的脸。“你更好。”  
“别这样！哈哈哈哈……”  
小卡尔咯咯笑道，整个人依旧沉浸在决斗胜利的喜悦中，他永远不会拒绝胜利的荣誉。  
“你如此强大了，但你为什么说你不是最强的？”  
这个问题让小卡尔僵硬了一下。他有些恼怒地揪了揪虚空的尾巴，但最终叹了一口气。  
“因为我的老师。”  
“你的……什么？你还有老师？”  
“当然！我总要学习点什么。”他叹了一口气，“可是他似乎把我禁锢在这里了。他不准我跨系，不准我再接触别的法术，也不传授我他的绝学。我只是天天被囚在这个学院里……我搞不清楚到底是为什么，我的界限远远没有被突破。我只是天天呆在这里，如此无聊，永远也不会有迎来我的‘冲出学院之日’……”  
小霸王龙静静地听着，然后它咧了咧嘴：“也许那个日子的到来取决于你。”  
小卡尔闻言身体一僵，他有一会儿没说话，也不再抚摸虚空的背部：“你说这话什么意思？”

“你已经知道了，不是吗？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

小卡尔的心快跳出喉咙了。他猛烈地喘息着，额头上都是汗。他的手在颤抖，指尖的火苗已经熄灭。  
一些深蓝色的噜莫克斯悄无声息地飘着，照亮这片阴暗的松林。  
他站立在席美尔的尸体前，仍需要缓一缓。  
所有的法术，在它的创造者被击败的那一刻才重新获得了新生，要么被胜者掐灭，彻底消失在世间，要么被胜者驯服，重新为新主人服务。  
为了得到席美尔的绝学，他不惜一切代价。是席美尔逼他的，他在心里给自己洗脑，席美尔本可以不用死的。  
但他试图禁锢我的才能，是他的错，他本可以不用死的，但是他到最后还在诅咒我。他坏透了，迟早要死，所以我只是推了他一把。就像它说的那样，这一切取决于我。  
他知道他神出鬼没的老师每年都会在秋季的末尾出现，在学院后的松林里为亡妻祷告，这就是他唯一的机会。他已经盘算好了一切，等学会精华脉冲，他就冲出学院，独自闯荡，不再受任何约束。  
他本可以用更光明的手段冲出去的，但是出于某些原因……

小卡尔的胸膛不停起伏着，沉浸在真正杀了人的冲击中难以回神，暂时不去想“某些原因”到底是虚空的蛊惑还是自己早已有之的心魔。杀人，和决斗完全是两码事。但他必须加快速度了，老法师的猫头鹰在刚刚的乱斗中尖利地叫着飞走了，也许很快就会引来一群学徒，他看到学院顶尖的三元素已经塌陷了一块了……现在他速度要快点……在老法师的意志消失之前侵占它，搜寻它。

也许我很快就会成为一个大魔导师。小卡尔的嘴角有一丝微笑，我很快会让那些傻子刮目相看……仅仅是敬佩不够。也许之后我会厌恶这种生活，隐姓埋名，也许不会，但总而言之，我会自由了。循规蹈矩地踏出学院？不，他不会喜欢这种平庸的方式的。  
他盘算好了一切，对吗？但未来是如此难以掌控。

松林的周围寂静无声，噜莫克斯没有一点声音，只是闪着蓝光。但他听到了远处学院逐渐起了骚动。快点……他的汗水滴落在席美尔没有瞑目的脸上，他的手心发潮，席美尔的平生掠过他的脑海，修习魔法、找到挚爱……哈，他也杀死了自己的老师……报应……快点……快点！……找到一些细节……他没法带着席美尔的大脑，那会太过引人瞩目……

就在这时，他听到一种奇异的声响，一种……似乎是裂缝打开的声音，然后是轻快的脚步声。  
他的心猛然跳到了顶点，为了设下捕捉席美尔的陷阱，他已经动用了太多的魔法能量，而且席美尔的绝学也是掠夺他人的能量。现在他年幼的身躯里没法再压榨出一丝一毫的魔法了。  
他没来得及回头观察怎么回事，没来得及召唤出更多噜莫克斯照亮周围，一切都静止了。  
一切静止了，一层如梦如幻的紫色笼罩了一切，他看到在席美尔的尸体对面，正贴着他的面前有一张狰狞的带角的脸，他只在书里见过那种脸……好像魔鬼的萨特。那萨特的手正附在他的手上面——  
天呐，还有别人一直存在？  
他的思维只凝固在了这一刻，没有继续思考了。  
然后不知怎么的，啪的一声，一切好像破裂了似得，紫色消失了，那张脸突然变成了四溅的肉块。

小卡尔哆嗦着，那些血溅在他脸上——那是血吗？为什么席美尔没有流血？比席美尔被魔法杀死的身体更真实的死亡扑面而来。他没能尖叫出来，没能明白怎么回事，只知道他脸上有东西在流，一些温热的东西，他不由自主，没法控制地舔了一下溅在他嘴唇边的东西。铁锈味……有味道？他几乎立刻呕了出来。  
这太野蛮了，这太……太真实了……比魔法致死更……  
他连尖叫声都没发出来，身体哆嗦个不停，软软地倒在地上，失去了意识。

“你真的这么做了……坏孩子。”他身后响起了一个年轻男人的声音，在噜莫克斯的光照下他的身影很健硕，但他的头的影子……却像一头平双髻鲨，和那只小霸王龙一样。他的投影显示他就像是从异世界走来的怪物，而事实也差不多。  
现在小宠物撕裂了它的伪装，变成了大怪物。

他把小卡尔扛起来，又冲叠在席美尔尸体上的死掉的刺客啐了一口：“你不知道谁的东西该偷，谁的不该，对吗？所以你丢掉了你的命……照我看，你应该学学这个小男孩儿，用更干净更直白的手段解决问题……不过你帮了我一把，我总算能有个理由不再被天天抱到被窝里勒得快要窒息了，虽然我要解决更棘手的问题……”

他悠闲地看了一眼那些漂浮着的蓝色噜莫克斯：“离开这个亡者的世界。”


	2. 苏醒

“唔……”  
很难……很难动弹，身体没有知觉……仿佛不存在一样……  
卡尔的意识先于他的触觉被唤醒了，他意识到自己存在……慢慢，那些感觉回来了，草地的草腥气冲得他鼻子甚至有些痛……还有些微的清风拂过他的身体……  
他在哪里？  
他慢慢地睁开眼，在耀眼的白亮中几乎以为自己瞎了：“该死的阳光……”

“现在你认得阳光了……”  
他看不太清楚，便被抱了起来，有人亲了亲他的额头，遮住了阳光。  
“是谁？”  
他嘟囔着，感觉舌头几乎沉重的抬不起来。

“……”  
他没得到回应，但当他适应阳光、彻底睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己躺在一个怪物怀里。  
一个长着平双髻鲨脑袋，没有脸却有嘴的……健硕男人。

“卡尔……你睡太久了。多等一分钟都如此漫长。”  
他凑过来亲了卡尔的脸颊，不知道为什么，卡尔根本没有躲闪的念头，只是盯着他的下巴发呆，等他亲完，卡尔清了清嗓子：

“嗯……你是谁？”

他发誓如果这个男人有表情的话，他一定僵住了。

有那么一会儿，卡尔和这个男人僵持在原地。然后那个男人慢慢把他放下来，卡尔抬了抬手，这才有了实感。  
他的手为什么这么沉？还有他的腿，酸得几乎没有知觉。他几乎没法控制自己的身体，就像一条鱼儿上了岸一样，哪都不协调，还有他的声音……怎么了？为什么如此低沉，不像自己了？他的身体一直发软，他很难控制它，好像这身体很陌生似的。他摊开双手，一双白净的、骨节分明的大手，显然不是他以为的“自己”的年龄应该有的手。

“呃，我怎么了？”他翻来覆去地看着自己的手：“我应该只有……十一岁而已。这里是未来吗？你是谁？我对自己做了什么？”

虚空站在原地，有那么一会儿他没说话。

“拜托，告诉我我怎么了？我应该回到……”

突然，他卡住了。  
他应该回到哪里？  
之前他在做什么？  
没有印象了，卡尔猛地睁大了眼睛，竭力搜寻记忆，可是记忆里只有一片灰蒙蒙，他什么都看不见。只记得一些荧光般的亮点。但这些东西没有意义。他只记得冷，不是冷彻骨的冷，而是秋天般萧瑟的冷，绝望的冷。他知道他对那个地方没有好感。  
他有些无措，看了几眼虚空，又把注意力转向自己的身体。他翻了几下手掌，试图召唤一个火人，但没成功。

“你拿走了我的魔法？”卡尔有些慌了：“我之前对我自己做了什么？你参与其中？拜托，说点什么。”

“你……把我忘了。”  
虚空只是干巴巴地说道。

卡尔的反应让他措手不及——他的卡尔本应该对他露出慵懒的微笑，迎接他的拥抱；他的卡尔本应该懒洋洋地驱使他去帮他清理身体，活动筋骨；他的卡尔本应该慢悠悠地对他倾诉他是怎么在亡者的世界里无聊地等待他的到来……

虚空假面觉得心里翻涌着无数的情绪，他急于倾诉的思念和急于发泄的爱欲全被冻住了。他的卡尔把他忘了，这使得一股暴怒几乎支配了他的理智。但这不是卡尔的错。他的脑中在飞快思考卡尔的重生出了哪些问题，不同于以往在生者的世界直接召唤卡尔的魂灵，这一次虚空直接去亡者的世界接了他回来。他太等不及见到他了。剥离出结界的时候卡尔的魂灵是完好的。编织者也同样不会出错，三十年的时间一年不少。那么是哪里错了？

虚空后退两步，原地消失了。

只留下卡尔，他不可思议地看着那里，不相信就这么完了。他是说自己把他忘了吗？然后呢，就这么完了？那个怪物是谁？为什么会说自己忘了他？难道自己曾经在某一个堕落的时期也祈求怪物的力量了吗？而他消失的方式，是撕裂了时空吗？卡尔没听到隐刀的声音，他只是……凭空消失了。

一堆疑问全挤在他脑海里，一阵微风吹过，即使是站在阳光透过的林间空地上，卡尔也打了一个哆嗦，在那个怪物消失了之后，不知道为什么他感觉更冷了。  
他环顾四周，发现这是一片林间空地，在不远处有个酒馆。  
“我可能需要休息一下……”他喃喃自语道，这荒谬的一切令刚清醒的他感觉无比疲累，他蹒跚地向酒馆走去。

==========================  
一片星空般的淡紫色隐秘空间里，有一个总是在忙碌的身影。

通常来说斯吉茨格尔的下午时光都非常美好。他会哼着歌在自己的作品上修修补补。如果墨丘利来了，就像今天这样，她会在旁边看着，催他：“你说要陪我下棋的。”

他们的下棋对低维生物来说无疑是一种残酷的决定生死的游戏。你没法想象你的人生因为某个你根本没有预料到的决定就突然走向了岔道对吗？对他们来说这只是一步棋。墨丘利和编织者各自压好一个人的命运，编织者在创世之纱繁杂的网路中找到那个人，编织、改变他的命运以向自己的押注结局倾斜，而墨丘利则热衷于侵入低维世界去做切实改变。  
由于她的干扰力量很强大，一般的人受不了，所以他们会选择一些战斗中的英雄，一些更强大的力量——越强大，摆弄起来才越有意思。  
“稍等一等，亲爱的，”编织者哼着小曲儿，他灵活的手脚在一条透亮的蓝线上不停编织，一些紫色的和黑色的线缠绕而上。“我知道他们会给李欧瑞克怎样的结局，我不太喜欢这个，所以我想自己动手。哦麻烦帮我看一下门，我不想受到干——”

“扰”没有说出来，麻烦已经来了。  
他手中的线突然乱成一团，而他根本没有注意到是什么时候开始的。  
“你知道吗？要是你丧失信誉，我就会昭告各个世界你的劣行，让你没法继续接黑单。除此之外我会报告创世之纱你仍然在私自编织的罪行。你会被追捕，可能会被饿死，你的生活不会这么安逸了，你这个小不点点的、工作出错的蚂蚁。”

编织者难以置信地看着暴怒的虚空伸出的触手扯乱了那条线，他冲那个章鱼尖叫道：“什……！你不知道你这种行为会让李欧瑞克遭受多大的损失！这不在我的期望中！”

“现在我才获得你的全神贯注，不是吗？反正被编织的命运细线并非即时生效，现在，一分钟，你告诉我我的卡尔怎么了。他怎么会把我忘了。你的时间是劣质品，而我承诺给你的却丝毫没少，你知道吗？你不会愿意看到我发怒的样子的。”虚空面无表情地说着，用一只紫色的触手指着蚂蚁的鼻尖。

“……”  
编织者气坏了，这个自甘同低维生物一起堕落的傻子，他怎么能这么粗鲁？看看，他把李欧瑞克弄得一团糟——李欧瑞克怎么会想到就在一夜之间，他迎接的新教皇变成了黑巫师，他的臣民全都被巫毒致死了呢？就算他重新编织，也只不过是会将李欧瑞克的死期延迟一点。

但他没办法，他确实不想看这个傻子老友真正发火。虽然他能玩弄他人的命运，但当他没法掌控自己的小命的时候这也就没意义了不是吗？

他深吸了一口气：“亲爱的，我想我需要先解决这个问题，如果你愿意的话，按你的编织来吧。材料在那里，这场赌局我输了。”  
“他就是那个吗？”幽鬼耸了耸肩，拿起针线消失前问道。“那个‘怪胎’？你的老友？我第一次见他。他长得还不错。”

编织者看着那堆章鱼，不置可否：“对，暗惧者。他们更偏爱这种形态……这种形态方便他们吸附和扭曲时间。”

“你现在在浪费我的时间，它们都是可变现的财宝。”虚空假面警告他：“我的卡尔把我忘了。这是以前从来没有发生过的事，也许你能帮我看看他的线怎么了，是不是你老态龙钟的腿不小心缠住了彼此导致他出了意外。最好别告诉我说‘是’，你这只小蚂蚁。”

编织者无奈地叹了一口气，他把面前的空间撕开一个裂缝，从里面摸出一条线开始检验。

那是一条非常特殊的……命运线。一开始，它会是纯白的，但它不会继续这样纯白下去，观察它的变化是一个非常有意思的过程，编织者记得这条线。每隔低维生物大概二三十年的时间段，暗惧者都会拿一些时间能量来交换这个凡人的时间。所以这条线相较其他低维生物的短线来说长出了数倍，只不过多了一些节点。  
每一节的节点都被干净利落地编织过，每一段的色彩变化都非常瑰丽。这是一件非常完美的作品。他正在得意洋洋地欣赏时，突然发现，这一次确实出了问题。

“这……这有个线头……”编织者尴尬地说：“呃……很奇怪，它断了。”他摸到卡尔命运线的第十二个结那里，也就是最新的节点那里，那里少了一些东西。

“你、没有、保存好它！”虚空暴怒道，“别让我再说第二次，你要把一切修好！”

“别冲我嚷嚷，你这个老章鱼……”斯吉茨格尔不满地嘟囔着，但底气不那么足了。“让我仔细看看……你为什么要自己去把他接回来？程序没有走完……也许你……你进去的时候有没有遇到什么意外？”

虚空冷静了一下，他在脑海中思索从他在亡者的世界里找到卡尔的那一刻直到抱着他离开，没有什么意外……没有……

他突然顿住了。

他在那里看到了一个外人不是吗？在那个亡者的世界里有个刺客，他是有实体的，他是怎么进入的那个空间？当时他在偷窃什么？  
那时他已经准备把卡尔带走了，无意中看到那个刺客在卡尔身边鬼鬼祟祟，才把他杀了。他以为那只是个爱管闲事的魂魄——虽然他碎裂的时候尸块分离，鲜血四溢，但毕竟他们还是在亡者的世界里。  
虚空彻底地停住了动作，他继续思考。只有一种可能，那不是个魂魄，而是一个活人。据他所知低维生物并非不可穿越死亡的世界，但他们在里面毫无作为，就像亡灵世界里的人于现世一样都是浮影。  
他在亡者的世界里杀死了一个现世的存在，那么他真的死了吗？还是只是消失了……他当时在对他的卡尔做什么？谁指使他的？

虚空的思绪转得飞快，他越来越心烦意乱。

“看起来你想起点什么了？”编织者试探性地说：“是我的原因吗？还是别的？你要知道……工作那么多，我不可能只盯着这一条……”

“现在要怎么办？”虚空假面压下火气，只是问道：“那一段记忆被偷走了。只有这个可能。”

“找到它。不过你可以不用太担心……因为离开本枝太久它就会消散，现在没有什么好的保存办法。或者，再创造。”编织者兴奋地说道，他松开手，让它漂浮在面前：“你想要我起头，还是你自己来？天，这是一个绝妙的机会。也许它会变化出更多色彩。”

他们同时盯着那条慢慢旋转的命运线。看着第十二个精美的节点往后一片空白，虚空忍不住咽了咽。  
“至少……”他咬牙切齿地说，“你可以修复一下他年龄和身体的匹配度。不然我和他相处起来太违和了。”  
“当然……这很容易……太容易了，只需要倒转身体的时间就可以了，这可比灵魂容易多了。”编织者咯咯地笑了一会儿，“为了方便传播你的……是吗？要不要改变一下他的性向？”  
“不。而且你最好把这个简单的事情做好了别再出岔子。”虚空假面臭着脸威胁性地恐吓了一句就消失了。  
================================  
在一片黑暗里，卡尔直挺挺地躺在旅馆的硬板床上，根本毫无睡意。

虚空进来的一瞬间，卡尔就意识到了。  
“是你吗？虽然我不能施法了，可是我的感官依然敏锐……”卡尔坐起来，在一片黑暗里看到了那个男人的身影。

不知道为什么，那个身影对他来说是如此熟悉，他相信自己并非不认识这个怪物。也许……他们可能曾经是朋友。

“不，比那更好。”虚空轻声说道：“我们是爱人。”

“哇哦……看来……呃……遇到你的那个时候的我……的审美很超前。”卡尔有些惊讶地红了些脸，他拍了拍床边。“坐？我想知道到底发生了什么。”

虚空笑了一下：“你不害怕我？”

“如果你曾经是我的爱人，我为什么要害怕你？”

好了，这也算是一种安慰。虚空假面叹了一口气。至少知道你倒是从小到大都不害怕我这种怪物，也许重来一次没有那么难。  
他坐到卡尔身边。

“你把我忘了，想要再重新开始是一件有些难度的事……之前从没有过……这是第一次……这对我来说不太容易……”

他背对着窗户透进来的月光，身形怎么看怎么像个怪物。  
像个孤寂的怪物，卡尔想，什么之前？我现在十一岁，之前难道是上一辈子？他忍不住把手放在他的肩膀上，伸出手的那一刻他发现自己的手变小了。

“哇……”卡尔惊呼了一声，掀开被子看了看自己的身体，又兴奋地捏了捏自己的小胳膊小腿，现在感觉正常多了：“我回来了！”

“是的。”虚空对他微笑了一下，那张转过来的没脸的面部只有嘴唇的动作才能让卡尔判断他的表情。卡尔好奇地看了两眼他脸上本该是眼睛的地方。

“你记得你之前在哪里吗？”虚空假面问道。

“嗯……不太记得。”卡尔低吟着，兴奋的声音变低了。“那里很冷，很暗，什么都没有……只是……冷……没有色彩……有一些小萤火虫……嗯……影影绰绰的身影，那是哪里，我在干嘛？那简直是死人才会待的地方……”说到这里他忍不住打了个寒战。

虚空假面犹豫了一下。卡尔敏锐地注意到了，他眨巴了一下眼睛，声调又变高了：“难道是我死了吗？那么我现在是怎么回事？你把我复活了？好酷！但我这么厉害，是为什么死了？……嗷，难怪我的魔法消失了！被时间带走了！”

这一连串的发问让虚空假面愣了一下，笑出声来。  
他的卡尔从来都如此善于想象、敏锐、骄傲和多话，至少对他来说，即使年长一些也没有多少改变……如此可爱。  
他的笑声——不如说他的声音总体来说还真挺好听的，这可能是卡尔不知道为什么毫不讨厌他的原因之一。  
现在卡尔更好奇地看着他，试探性地伸出一只手：“我能摸摸你的头吗？我是说，你的那个……那两个……角，如果我摸到你脸上眼睛的部分，你会痛吗？要知道……实践出真知……你真的长得很奇怪……”

然后他被托着腋下举了起来：“哇哦哦哦——！”

虚空把他举高高，卡尔不得不紧紧抓住他的手臂，感觉他摸起来又凉又滑，很舒服，反正不像人，他毕竟是个怪物嘛。

虚空举着他慢慢凑近自己的脸。这么近距离地看着一个怪物让卡尔的心跳有些加速。他本应该害怕的，可是他一点都不，真奇怪，不是吗？他一只手揽住虚空的脖子稳住自己，一只手在他脸上试探性地摸了摸。  
“你从哪里来？”卡尔小心翼翼地摸了摸那两侧棱角，“还有……你说……呃，我们是爱人……虽然我对你感觉很熟悉……”  
他有些尴尬地咳了两声：“可我不太记得了，所以你现在不要向我索爱……等等这不是重点……原来我也会有爱情吗？”

“为什么不呢？”虚空温柔地问。

“因为我觉得爱情很愚蠢，很没有逻辑，也很不魔法。”卡尔扮了个鬼脸。“耽误我成为世界上最——阿嚏——最伟大的……魔法师！”  
“遇到我的时候，你已经是了。”虚空轻声说道，他把卡尔塞回床上，掖好被角。

“真的是上辈子的事？”卡尔紧紧拉住被子，眼睛闪闪地看着他：“你来找我了？我死过了？呃……虽然我需要理一理，但是这也太酷了就算你是骗我的！”

“我当然会找你，我永远不会让你离开我。”虚空假面闻言，低声说道，好像在自言自语。“不管你所在的物质世界何时分崩离析，我都会把你带走，让一切……遗憾消失，让一切美好重来。”

他轻轻摸了摸卡尔的脸。

这话好像把卡尔吓到了，因为他的语气太阴沉了。卡尔低声嗫喏了两句：“抱歉……你说的话超出了我的理解……我的？物质世界？你会存活到它分崩离析之日？……你……”

卡尔感觉一小片阴影在靠近，黑暗里。自己的眼睛被这个怪物的手覆住了，更深的黑暗笼罩之后的静谧令他感觉浑身酸软，十分发困。虚空没再说话了。

“等等……你还没告诉我你的名字……至少……”他为这突然袭来的强烈困意感到惊讶。卡尔用手扒拉了两下虚空捂住他眼睛的手试图抗议，“我……是卡尔。你的名字是……？”

虚空假面静静地看了卡尔一会儿。直到他不再抵抗困意，平稳地开始呼吸，沉入睡眠。  
他松开手，卡尔睡着的样子十分恬静，他用了一点办法，不然这个小闹人精不可能这么快安顿下来。

至少他回来了，虚空想，从死亡里，他再次回来了，有什么好抱怨的呢？  
“虚空。”  
他亲吻了一下卡尔柔软温热的嘴唇，然后愤恨地咬了一下，又有些怜惜地舔去那饱满的嘴唇上溢出的血珠。  
“你永远逃离不了的虚空。”

 

================================

 

【幽鬼】  
和所有强大的能量都喜欢欺凌弱小一样，被称为墨丘利的幽鬼也是一个拥有着强横能量的存在，同样的，她对现实世界中的冲突和纷争无比着迷。然而她平时的幽鬼形态超越了常人的感知范围，因此每当她以实体形态出现时，她不得不损失一部分自我能量——尽管她也不愿意。在战斗中，她的自我意识逐渐散落并重新聚合，她也开始有了意识。她意识到了自己是幽鬼墨丘利——其他所有的鬼影都只是她自我的阴影。出于重新凝聚的打算，她开始专注，她的心智也在不断的成熟。只有等到她取得胜利或者彻底失败时，她那超物质的形态才会得以重聚。

【蚂蚁】  
创世之纱需要长期细心的照料，以防止其变得残破；因为一旦它散开了，整个世界就将毁于一旦。编织者的工作就是保持创世之纱的紧密，用现实之网修补它的破损。他们同样要防止那些在创世之纱的缺口上产卵或者侵蚀创世之纱的虫子，只要编织者稍微分心，这些家伙的幼虫就能吞噬掉整个宇宙。斯吉茨格尔是一名大师级的编织者，负责维护一块小补丁的紧密。然而这项任务并不能满足他，他经常唠叨过去那些原始的创造工作，对干完活就走人的世界纺织者也是颇有微词。他想创造，不想只是维护——他想按自己的设计编织出自己的世界。他开始在他负责的区域上做手脚，逐渐不能自拔，他的胆子也愈发的大，甚至私自改动了世界纺织者编织的图案。最后，守卫者来了，毁掉了编织者所作的一切，直接从创世之纱上去除了这一块，然后重新编织，却不让他参与其中。斯吉茨格尔现在孤身一人，被种群所弃，换做任何其他编织者，都会备受折磨。然而斯吉茨格尔却无比愉悦，因为他终于自由了，能够自由的创造，重头开始。他创造新世界所需的所有材料都触手可及。他只需要从缺口处将现在的世界撕裂。

 

【虚空】  
暗惧者虚空假面是来自超维视界的一名访客，一个时间之外的境域。这个来自其他维度的存在，坚信为复仇之石的争斗值得它降临我们物质位面的原因，依然是个迷，但显然它对这个世界平衡力扰乱的后果已经反映到了相邻的维度。时间对暗惧者毫无意义，除了作为一种阻挠敌人并帮助盟友的手段。它那长远的宇宙视角赐予它悠久却不相关的特技，但没关系，在战场上它完全能随心施展这些能力。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可能要修改，也可能不。

“我应该可以想起点什么，”卡尔看着自己的手掌嘟囔到，“但是它对我毫无反应。”  
“你还记得多少？”虚空问道，“比如法术，能力……任何一项特质？”  
“……”卡尔茫然地看着他。  
“都不记得了？”虚空感到心里一沉，他摸了摸卡尔的头：“你还好吗？我是说除了失忆。”  
“我……很好。你把我照顾得……很好。”卡尔环顾四周，旅馆干净舒适，透过窗子的阳光也温暖得很真实，他在这里住了一周了，什么都没能想起来，人生就好像断了片。  
“我只是忘了。”

虚空顿了一下，他蹲到坐在床边的卡尔面前，垂着头的卡尔被他因笑容而露出的一排亮闪闪的牙逗笑了：“你好像一条鲨鱼，说真的，如果你下次偷偷吻我，一定不要再咬我，我会知道的。而且……我还是个孩子！”  
他半真半假地抗议了一下，伸手去摸虚空的脸，虚空抓住他的手腕亲了亲。  
“我只是想说，卡尔，这不算是个大问题，你有我可以帮助你。”虚空是不会赧然的，他摸了摸卡尔的嘴唇，那里确实有他咬破的痕迹。  
“你怎么帮助我？”卡尔好奇地问，“你会魔法吗？”  
虚空摇了摇头。  
“那你有什么奇异的本领吗？”  
虚空继续摇了摇头。  
“拜托，快告诉我。”卡尔不满地拉了一下虚空的胳膊。  
“你怎样看我？”虚空反问道，“你觉得我是什么？”  
“……”  
卡尔犹豫了，他难以定义虚空的存在。虚空目前为止就是虚空，他说一些卡尔还不能理解的话，但是这些都需要时间去验证，直到那时之前卡尔没法发表评论。

但是他不讨厌虚空。

因为虚空对他很温柔，温柔是一种很难伪装的特性。

“你就是你，你对我不错。”

“来。”虚空站起来：“我们需要一个大点的场子。”

卡尔欣然拉住他的手从床上蹦了起来。他喜欢的新的，未知的东西，他永远旺盛的好奇心和求知欲使得他的失忆除了影响了他的心情以外并不算个大问题。

我可以学，卡尔想，我会做得更好，这是个新的机会。至于过去……亦或是其他的，管他呢。  
=============================================================  
“能告诉我你对魔法的期望吗？”虚空拉着他走下楼的时候，没有多少人注意到他们，一个怪物和一个小男孩在一起——旅馆非常热闹是一回事，另一回事是，卡尔目瞪口呆地看着那些似人非人的生物。  
“这是在哪里？”卡尔有些紧张地攥紧了虚空的手，“那是什么？”  
虚空瞥了一眼：“一条刺蛇。”  
卡尔咽了咽，其实他想问的是那条刺蛇对面的满头蛇的女人。  
“美杜莎。”  
“太棒了。”卡尔愣愣地说。  
“这是一个你随意使用魔法，没有人会限制你的地方。”虚空温和地说，“别在意他们。你只需要关注你自己。等到合适的时候，我会带你出去的。”  
卡尔点了点头。  
他除了相信，还有什么选择吗？

这间旅馆坐落在森林深处，当他们来到一片林间空地的时候，四周静悄悄的，阳光几乎没法透过茂密的森海，卡尔觉得有些冷了。  
“我不知道你是否还记得，你生来与元素为伍。”虚空把他牵到空地中间，“我以前也从未见到如此纯净的人。”  
“我记得我的元素……”卡尔陷入了沉吟：“但是，很奇怪，当我试图回想我的魔法……脑海里只有一片绚烂的……色彩……紫色，蓝色和橘红色……那些色彩搅在一起，我没法把它们分开，更别提使唤它们了。”  
虚空点了点头：“它们由于长时间没有被祈唤已经自发陷入了混乱。”

卡尔不置可否，他摊开自己的一只小手：“火。”  
一丛小火苗浮现在他手掌上。  
“火球！”  
那丛火苗嗖地一下膨胀变大，朝旁边的树木喷去，但是在喷射的中间突然不稳定地四散开来，像是无数条火蛇在不受控制地向四周狂舞。  
最终，本应该把那颗树木击毁的火球四溅得到处都是小火苗，卡尔的袖口也被烧焦了一些，他沮丧地喊道：“冰！”  
凭空出现的冰块直接糊住了他的整个手臂，卡尔被沉得不得不趴到地上去：“帮帮我！”  
虚空徒手就把那些冰块击碎了，同时注意不伤到卡尔的骨头。当卡尔爬起来的时候他陷入了烦躁中：“你看，它们不听我的！”  
虚空若有所思：“你忘了咒语……幸好你的能量没有消失，元素的反应一样强烈，但它们只是不知道如何响应一个混乱的召唤。”  
“我根本不需要咒语！”卡尔不屑地说，“我是……我是无咒的大师！我至少记得这一点！在别的孩子还要举着一本书念咒的时候我挥一挥手就可以了！”  
“从有到无是一个过程。”虚空蹲下来摸了摸他的头。卡尔的表现就像一个小孩子，真新奇，真可爱，要知道以前的卡尔可没这么容易露出这一面。  
卡尔没有甩开他，他发现自己不可控制地被虚空的抚摸吸引了似的，凑过去蹭了蹭虚空的掌心，他的声调也降低了一些：“那么你说怎么办？”

“看。”  
虚空把他拉到左手边，对着另一棵树喃喃地念了一通，大概有十秒后，他伸出右手对着那棵树虚抓了一下，卡尔愣了一下，清冷的空气里没有什么异样，穿过林间的风，阳光，什么都没变。  
在卡尔刚要张口的时候，周围的空气立刻扭曲了起来，被灼热的能量。卡尔猛地抬起头，天上的陨石已经在这片空地上投下一小块阴影。  
“啊！”  
卡尔睁大了眼睛，尖叫了一声，不是害怕，是兴奋。  
那颗火球毁灭性地打击了他们面前的一片林地，如果说卡尔的火球能量展现出来的是场烟花，虚空的像是一场爆炸。  
卡尔咽了咽，紧紧地抓住虚空的左手：“告诉我怎么做！”  
“你还记得，法术是能量和咒语的结合吗？”虚空把他抱起来，走都前面去，卡尔伸出手试探性地摸那些还在滋滋地冒着黑烟的地方，灼痛的触感告诉他，现在的一切都是真的。  
“是的……”卡尔把不可思议地眼神拉回到虚空身上，“我忘了咒语……是的，只有这一个解释……而你可以……”

“如果我告诉你咒语，你就会找回你的法术。”虚空摊开右手，一团透明的胶装球形物体被召唤了出来，它周身缭绕着雾气，“进来，我帮你回忆。”

“进去？”卡尔在虚空怀里好奇地扒着边缘探头往球体里看，那里有一些影影绰绰的身影的映像。

“是的。”

虚空的声音响在他身后，卡尔再一回头，几乎吓了一跳：“哇哦！”  
他环顾四周，他在一瞬间已经进入了那个影影绰绰的世界中，一个昏暗的屋子，许多人围在一起，但这里整个世界的色调是泛黄的：“这是哪里？”  
“我觉得我们应该从最初级的也是你最擅长的一个祈唤开始——大火球术。”虚空并没有理会他这个问题，而是轻轻地把他头转向另一个方向，“看着。”

那群人围着一个卷轴在互相窃窃私语，一条非常长的卷轴，卡尔凑过去仔细地看着。

那是一条咒语，令人惊讶，它至少有成年人双臂的两倍长。当卡尔试图掰开那群人钻进去看的时候，他发现自己的手推空了，他的身体和他们交错在一起。并且他听不清楚他们到底都在喃喃地说些什么。  
“等会儿再对我解释这个！”卡尔头也不回地说：“我要先看看那个咒语！”  
“如你所愿。”  
虚空就在他旁边，他再次抱起卡尔，把他举起来。有了视野优势，卡尔看得一清二楚。他对咒语的内容啧啧称奇：“谁会想到祈唤一个火球需要先祈唤一颗陨石作为载体呢？这样火焰的威力更大——也更难释放！”  
“你没有多少时间，”虚空提醒他：“卡尔，一次记住它，它本就是你应得的东西。”  
“我会的！我会的！”卡尔一动不动地盯着，嘴里不停地默念着，复述着。  
突然那群人动了起来，毫无征兆，他们开始自相残杀，那些人的挥舞的手臂穿透了卡尔的身体，没有对他造成伤害，但他们互相发射的法术能量却毁了那个卷轴。  
“不…！”卡尔尖叫道：“还有——让他们停下！我看不到了！”  
虚空不发一言，只是维持着抱着他的姿势。  
那些人在须臾之间便死完了，卷轴也烧毁了。前后不过十来分钟，他们便被一股强大的力量弹出了幻境，虚空摔在草地上，卡尔摔在他的胸膛上。

“我还没记住……”卡尔沮丧地说。“那到底是什么？”  
虚空慢慢地把卡尔脸前的乱发拨开：“记忆。大法师们的记忆，关于他们如何获得自己的绝招。我没法改变记忆，那是他独特的时间……但我可以从记忆中攫取精华，以提供给你需要的部分。”  
“加拉隆……我似乎对这个名字很熟悉……”卡尔用食指摩擦了一下下巴，陷入思考。  
“通常越厉害的法师越谨慎，”虚空坐起身，把他挟到草地上让他站稳。“他们甚至会修改自己的记忆以防后患。加拉隆并不是死于内斗，但他却让自己以为他确实这样死了，所以我们看到的后半段是伪造的……你可以自己弥补上吗？没来得及记住的部分？”  
“这需要时间……”卡尔嘟囔道：“魔法再简单不过了，它们只是法术音节的排列组合……当你有了足够的法术能量之后你就可以一一验证……并最终牢记正确的……”  
他有些累了，在脑中反复消化虚空的难以理解的话，以及之前发生的事让他竟生出些困意。  
“那就太棒了，毕竟我们有的是时间。”虚空对他笑了笑。  
卡尔想了想，不可思议地盯着虚空：“这么说，你可以掌控别人的记忆吗？太惊人了……你能把这些东西物质化，保存下来，甚至展现给他人……那你一定可以学习很多很多东西。你能教教我吗？”  
虚空歪了歪头：“你不需要学习这个，因为我永远会在你身边。他们的时间……就是你的时间。”  
时间，还是记忆？卡尔歪着头，难以理解：“他们的……就是我的？”  
虚空不说话了，这使得卡尔有些不满，于是虚空笑着把他抱起来往回走。  
“何必让无用的东西占据你的大脑呢？你想要学习什么样的法术，我都可以展现给你，但不是任何法术都有用，都需要被记忆的……不过你还是个孩子，学不会选择很正常，都想要……也很正常。贪婪是很好的品德。”  
不知道是由于在加拉隆的记忆中学习耗尽了能量，还是虚空抱着他走路的一颠一簸令他更想入睡。虚空温柔的声音似乎有催眠的魔力，卡尔闭上了眼睛，含含糊糊地说：“贪婪是好的……？”  
虚空注意到了，于是他用右手拍了拍卡尔的背，卡尔的耳朵抖了两下。

“贪婪当然是好的。”虚空低低地说道。  
他永远不会忘记那个画面——初世的卡尔不逊地瞥视了他，低笑着说出的召唤原因。

 

=============================================================  
贪婪当然是好的。  
卡尔欣然地想，看看他现在。

他几乎失去了时间的概念，在这个不知名的旅馆外的林间空地里，四季变幻、日月星辰斗转几何他都恍若未知，只是专注于法术的修习。得益于虚空提供的“资源”和他自身对魔法的天赋异禀，他的法术造诣越发精进，他以凡人几乎无法实现的速度进步着，他的时间是浓缩的，吸收了无数其他法师的时间。

卡尔深刻意识到这一点，并为之狂喜——自己会成为世界上最好的法术大师，前所未有的，超凡卓绝的。

“你只需要吸收。”每晚当虚空拍着他哄他入睡时，他总会这么说：“吸收……贪婪点，我有足够的东西供你学习。我可以展示给你，也可以由你自己获取。你想要什么我都能给你。”  
在虚空温柔的催眠下，卡尔心满意足地睡去，每一天都是活在不可思议的期待里，每一天都相信明天的自己会比今天更好，每一天……他都更依赖虚空。

火焰、冰霜、雷电、大地、狂风……所有派系的法术他都一一尝试，每一次施法，他都为自己惊叹——这样卓绝的记忆力、理解力、掌控力世上绝无仅有。而如果不是虚空带来的那些记忆，他的进步效率会变低不知道多少倍。他的探索几乎没有边界，他的疑问虚空都能解答，他在这一方天地里知了万千天地的精彩。

直到有一天，他觉得足够了。  
足够了。

那天出奇的热，一个夏夜，他们刚刚结束训练，天际还有些火烧般的残云，林间已经变得昏暗，一些若隐若现的萤火虫闪烁在那里。  
好像是第一次意识到世界上还有春夏秋冬这样的季节似的，卡尔惊奇地看着它们点缀在树林间，一股躁动使得他有些心浮气躁。空气已经失去了白日里灼热的压抑，在夏夜慢慢降下来的温度中降了度变得暖烘烘。  
那些一闪一闪的光亮也使卡尔的心脏膨胀着，跃动着，被另一些东西充满着。

他指着萤火虫，转头对虚空说：“我想要它们。”  
虚空顿了一下：“用来做什么？”  
卡尔愣了一下：“我不知道。”

虚空动弹了两下手指，把萤火虫搂了过来。  
当凑近了看时，光芒消散了，那只是些虫子。卡尔专注地看着他们身体上的每一道纹，看了不过几眼，便挥手驱散了它们：“我有些无聊了。”  
虚空轻笑了一声：“你也许不知道我等这句话等多久了。你没有意识到吗，已经长这么大了。足够大了。”  
卡尔看了看他：“所以？”  
“雏鸟儿总要学学怎么飞。”虚空耸了耸肩膀，“尽管我的小鸟儿不用飞，也可以活得很好。”  
卡尔眼神炯炯地盯着他，须臾，轻笑了笑：“我的注意力被分散了。不知道被什么，只是我很难……那么高效地集中在那些我原本感兴趣的事上，我不知道该怎么做。”  
“理论……”坐在草地上的虚空把他揽过来，卡尔欣然地回抱住他，在他怀里找了个舒适的角度把头搭在他的肩上。  
虚空亲了亲他的耳廓边缘：“和实践终归是两码事情，获取法术带给你的成就感没有那么大了？那么你想要什么？”  
“我不知道。”卡尔推开他一点，把手搭在他的肩上笑了笑：“要是我知道，我一定会告诉你。然后你一定会给我。不知道为什么这样的事实让我感觉很怠惰。”  
“你想自己获取一些东西了？”虚空说：“我知道狩猎场在哪里。原来小鸟儿不是想着怎么飞，而是在想怎么吃人了。”

“我总要试一试。”卡尔挥了挥手“我只会在你这里得到无尽的赞美，我搞不清楚自己到底有几斤几两。”  
“那是因为你值得那些。我实事求是。光是你意识到的这一点就会使你的进步远甩他人一大截。”  
卡尔的笑容咧得更大了，他眨了两下眼，突然凑过去亲吻了虚空。

虚空似乎有些惊讶，他研究了一下卡尔的表情。  
“当然，也许你也是个令我分心的原因——我发觉……”卡尔有些不好意思，但他顿了一下之后，直视着虚空：“你也是令我分心的一个原因，主要原因。每天早上起来的时候我都要重新认识这一点。但你没发觉，你只是个迟钝的、愚蠢的饲养者而已，你还以为你养的是个没长大的孩子。孩子说出口的需求都被一一满足了，但是没说出口的需求呢？我们这样过了几年了？我现在可以平视你了，你注意到了吗？也许我的问题应该由你解决。”

虚空没有说话，回过头去看天上的残云：“你依赖我，信任我，也渴求我，很好。但我想知道你是喜欢我，还是喜欢我的那些‘记忆’。”  
“我说不出来。”卡尔笑了，“我说不出来我具体爱你哪一点……是的……爱。爱？嗯……是的。爱。但当我说出来的时候你才应该患得患失，不是吗？如果你失去了那一点，也就失去了我的爱。你这么强大，不应该如此。你应该知道现在我不需要那些了……”

虚空扭过认真地看着卡尔，卡尔对他笑了笑：“我能说出你的优点，但那些都不是我……醉心于你的原因。你很强大，很博学多知。你对我很温柔，非常温柔，好像你的世界里只有我一个，当然，现在，确实如此。”他越说越困惑，“我也搞不清楚我爱你什么……我的世界里也只有你一个，除了旅馆里那些奇奇怪怪的我到现在也没有记住模样的人们。我的老师是你，父母是你，朋友是你，性幻想对象也是你……你……况且我并不真正知道什么是爱，我只是想要你……就目前而言，让我们保持追求法术时的实事求是的态度好吗？现在，我，只想要你……你这个怪物……我想要你。”卡尔越说越确定，他扭过身去，把虚空轻推到草地上，认真地看虚空脸上本来应该有眼睛的部分，然后试探性地吻了吻他。

“我觉得不错，你呢？”卡尔觉得自己的脸应该是红透了，虽然他丝毫没有害羞的感觉，但他也可以感觉到自己脸颊上辐射出的热量，而虚空没有什么变化，这多少令他感到沮丧：“所以你对我没有任何渴求。只有我，如此依赖你，一切都依赖你。”

“那倒不是。”虚空搂住他，挠了挠卡尔的耳后，“你要知道当我对我们享有无尽的时间这一事实有了认知的那一天起，我就……觉得很安心……那感觉很安心，现在你恐怕难以明白……我永远飨食不尽这种愉悦，并且我乐于用任何方式满足你。”  
“我听不懂。”卡尔说，他相信自己有一些急迫了，就算思想没有理清，身体也做出了自己的反应，他觉得自己没法忽视自己有些硬得发疼的欲望了，“我现在只想解决这……”  
于是虚空笑了，他打断了卡尔，用一些……东西。  
“我要确保现在的你不会害怕，你说过你想要了解我，但我一直推脱不是没有原因……你真的不怕我吗？你真的……完全信任我吗？”

一些更多的东西缠了上来，缠住他的腿根和腰肢，卡尔甚至没有费心去看他们。“当然了，章鱼怪。”他对虚空扮了个鬼脸。“暗惧者，掌握时间的……怪物……不过是个说了话也不承认的老章鱼。”  
“唔……”虚空不那么惊讶地说：“你偷偷研究我了。不奇怪。我知道你是个聪明的孩子，聪明通常意味着早熟，我也该知道……而且我也没有说了话不承认……我永远……”  
一根触手惩罚性地拧了他的乳头，另一些钻进了他的法袍，在他的欲望上缠绕着，挤压着，还有一些钻进了……卡尔觉得自己快要站不住了，他的心脏快跳到过速了，是真的，他真的是暗惧者，尽管书上的记载只有寥寥几笔……虚空……和时间……和他……  
一些乱七八糟的想法搅在一起，没有一种情绪叫害怕。  
卡尔既要力量，也要爱，要一些浓烈的持续燃烧的感情，在虚空陪伴他的几年里他没有一日不感觉到虚空的爱，这不就够了吗？  
他要的虚空全给他了，这在他心中点燃了一簇火苗，到如今这火已经烧遍四肢和心野。  
卡尔终于知道他在躁动什么了，并且他总能得偿所愿，不是吗？  
“永远什么……？”卡尔说话都有些颤抖了，他感觉自己有些喘不过来气，欲望太浓烈了，他渴望虚空的索取。

“爱你，当然了。”虚空温柔地说，“也许爱在这个世界里只是一句话，但在我的世界里，爱是一种法则。”他顿了一下，“就像异性相吸一样的法则，永世不分。”

卡尔已经听不清楚他在说什么了，他咬紧牙关，额头的青筋隐隐浮现，被虚空的触手挑弄得每一个细胞都在沸腾着欲望。而欲望又不过是荷尔蒙作祟，身体的渴望是如此真实而又微不足道，他的内心渴望被虚空征服和占有，他想要虚空展示出来。  
“如你所愿……融合……征服。”虚空欣然地用触手把他包裹起来。卡尔在召唤他，这样的召唤如同最初的召唤一样，被渴求的感觉是如此强烈，使得他的血液也近乎沸腾。这美妙的感觉令世间所有的言语都显得贫瘠，只有时间能够承载并记录这一刻的甜蜜。


	4. Chapter 4

“我有些累了。”卡尔闭了闭眼，坐到了地上，斑驳的阳光透过树林映在他身上，反射的阳光刺得他眼疼。  
“从这片遗迹战场走到最近的城镇里确实不近，”虚空也跟着他坐在地上，“你太着急了，我原以为你至少要花一周做准备。魔法是一回事……另一方面，你太缺乏体力锻炼了。”  
“只有我的魔法都背叛我的时候我才会考虑体能这个选项。”卡尔耸了耸肩，“毕竟，魔法就是魔法。主要是，沿途太无聊了，全都是……树，一模一样的风景，无聊。我们走了多远了？”  
“大概有二十公里，”虚空思索了一下，卡尔瞥了他一眼，虚空的身体光滑得就像一尾鱼，一滴汗也没有，卡尔毫不为此惊异。“我记得在这个战场边缘有个国家，这边是虽然是平原地带，但是离纷争之国不太远。更南边就是沙漠。”

“唔，那听起来有点距离，我倒没觉得天气变得更热了……但现在已经足够我受得了。”卡尔擦了擦汗，有些厌烦地看了一眼盛夏的烈日。“你有地图之类的东西吗？”  
“没有。但我记得通往任何一个地方的道路。”  
卡尔刚想张口说什么，突然树林里有了一些细微的响动，他立刻拽紧了虚空的手臂。

虚空随手抓了一个小土块，朝那个方向掷去。  
一头鹿……类似于鹿的浑身发光的生物跳出树丛，出现在他们面前，当斑驳的光影投射到他身上时，他的身体显出一种透明质感的幻彩。  
卡尔微微睁大眼睛。  
虚空也有些惊讶：“你好？”

那头类似于鹿的半人生物瞥了卡尔一眼，用嘲弄般令人讨厌的沙哑语气自顾自地对虚空说：“物质世界的诱惑总是令我们难以抗拒，有些时候我们更像人类。”  
说出“人类”这两个字仿佛凝聚了他毕生的厌恶，他挤了挤眼，以至于他本来已经被异化的脸更显得扭曲。  
虚空不置可否，但出于礼貌，他问道：“你遇到了一些麻烦？”  
“有时候你比编织者更像人，不是吗？”光鹿叹息了一下：“那个混蛋只乐于玩弄人类。你比他强些，你更擅于——”  
卡尔打断了他，用一个小火球。  
火球擦着光鹿的角过去了，只是一个警告，这也把光鹿的注意力拉回到卡尔身上：“怎么？你想说什么？”  
“他是我的。不要这样跟他说话显得你们很熟一样。他根本不认识你，他也不关心你，他是我的。”卡尔十分不满地说道：“你没有资格忽视我去和他说话。”

“嫉妒。”光鹿挑了挑眉，看着卡尔若有所思：“我毫不意外，你看得到我，并且当你看到我时觉得我很美的时候我就知道了。孩子，我只是一面镜子。”  
“你在说什么鬼东西？”卡尔皱起了眉头，“我不能理解，我也不想。如果不介意的话，我要赶路了。”  
他起身拽着虚空：“我们要走了。”  
“如果他不跟你走而是跟我走，”光鹿慢条斯理地说道，他的声音在卡尔听来是如此刺耳，卡尔觉得手心里鼓动着的魔法能量呼之欲出：“如果他不顺着你而是选择帮助我，你会怎么做？”

卡尔回过头，狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“他不会的。这就是你还活着原因，现在，我们要走了。”

处在两人谈论中心的虚空耸了耸肩：“你现在还有机会告诉我，你为何行色匆匆？有麻烦？”·  
光鹿摇了摇头：“如果你们见到一个火红头发的小姑娘，不要告诉她我的行踪就可以了。”  
虚空点了点头，光鹿又跳入了树丛。

 

他们俩走了一段路后，卡尔突然停住脚步惊异地说：“他对我做了什么？”  
“他不属于这个世界，现在不属于。”虚空答非所问：“非物质面的生物们在这里碰了面，总要聊两句。”  
“不是，只是我还没有心胸狭窄到限制你和别人说话？”卡尔若有所思地用指头挠了挠脸颊：“他用了什么魔法？让我感觉我的情绪……像是被放大了数倍。”  
“我不知道。”虚空耸了耸肩说，“我不知道他就像他不知道我。探究这些非物质面生物的奥秘并不是我的兴趣。”  
“好吧，那你的兴趣是什么？”  
“我的兴趣是看着你。”  
“……”卡尔不禁笑了：“我是有一些嫉妒，但你不需要这么……”  
“你觉得我说的不是真的吗？”虚空歪了歪头：“曾经，在没有遇到你的日子里我的兴趣是收集时间。在遇到你之后我原本出于兴趣收集的时间都派上了用场，那就是为你。我已经说了，对我来说，爱是一种法则，异性相吸一般令我也无法控制自己……”  
“唔……拜托，天气已经很热了，别让我感觉更热——在走到纷争之国找到落脚的地方之前。”  
“好吧。”

 

临近黄昏，卡尔才终于看到山脚下的那片灯火辉煌。口干舌燥，疲惫不堪的他一扫颓靡，激动地望着那里大喊了一声：“看！”  
那个小镇从高处的林地上看几乎被黄色的风沙淹没了，残阳像火一样的把天际烧得通红，空气早已干得令人鼻孔发痒。纷争之国，和它的燃烧沙漠。

“嗯，但我有一件事想和你商量，”虚空平淡地说道：“从现在开始，我要隐去身形了，也许这样更方便你行事。”  
卡尔闻言立刻惊讶地转过来拉住他的手臂：“为什么？”  
“……”虚空顿了一下。  
卡尔没有领会，依然不解地看着虚空。  
虚空弯腰抱住了卡尔，卡尔不明所以，也搂住了他的脖子小声问道：“为什么？怎么了？”  
“我是一个怪物。”虚空用一只手按住卡尔的头，凑到他耳边温柔地说道。  
卡尔挑了挑眉毛：“可是，美杜莎也是，里瑟尔也是，我……也是，我们都是。”  
“不，不……不不。”虚空悄声说道：“你不一样……等会儿你就会明白了……我只是觉得这样会好一些，但这都取决于你……这会方便很多……”

卡尔刚想说什么，就被一个盛气凌人的声音打断了：“喂！你一个人在那里干嘛？”  
他回过头，一个红衣少女，从眉毛红到鞋尖的少女，正皱着眉头看着他。  
可虚空呢？  
“虚空？虚空！”卡尔急急地喊了两声，但虚空，刚刚还在和他拥抱的虚空原地消失了。  
“什么虚空？”皱眉的少女在看到他的脸的时候扬了扬眉毛：“我在问你话，你一个人在这里鬼鬼祟祟盯着那里干嘛？”

卡尔恍若未闻，伸手在空气里抓了两下。  
“……”少女目瞪口呆：“不是，我说你长这么漂亮，原来是个傻子么。”

卡尔瞥了她一眼，一言不发转身就走。  
“喂！喂！我在问你话！”少女火了，她抬了抬手：“给我站住！”

卡尔踩着的土地上突然蹿出几条火焰锁链，牢牢地拽住了卡尔的脚。  
“……”卡尔这时候显出些惊讶，他看着地上的火焰锁链，刚抬起来手，树林里便蹿出一道黑影。

卡尔转过身去，看到那个少女后面出现了一个非常魁梧的男人，穿着皮夹克，坦露出的胸膛上有一道很长的伤痕。  
他很警惕地打量着卡尔，少女拍了拍他：“好啦，我们带他回去。”  
“去哪里？”  
“去哪里？”  
卡尔不禁和那个男人异口同声地问道。  
少女惊讶地看了看他们俩：“当然是回旅馆了，然后我们可以一同去领那个悬赏，就是不足三人不允许领取的那个任务，有什么问题吗？你这个无家可归的、傻兮兮的、漂亮小男孩儿？别以为我没看到，你想用你的魔法对我做什么？”

 

=========================================

“纷争之国的白天和夜晚几乎像是两个不同的国度……或者说是城镇也没关系，毕竟它这么小，只有这么一条主干道。”少女拽着他，拽得死死的，就好像他会随时飘到天上一样。  
卡尔只顾着看街道两旁的热闹景象了。玩把戏的艺人，摆摊的小贩，溢出吆喝声的酒馆……这里哪像他的世外花园！  
卡尔个人决定把他醒来以后一直待到了十八岁的酒馆称为世外花园，尽管虚空已经告诉他那个酒馆的名字叫黎明。  
“我叫莉娜。”少女看着他左顾右盼的样子微微一笑，在走到一个岔路口时脚步一转，把他推进了一家酒馆。

莉娜进去之后轻车熟路地找了一个角落的位置，贝恩则走向了吧台。  
“来呀，愣着干什么？”  
卡尔看着他们，看着这酒馆里的其他酒客，直到现在才明白了为什么虚空要主动隐去身形。

这些都是人。他们有完好的四肢和头部，他们是这个世界里的正常人。  
虚空几乎比他高出两个头，并且没有显示出面部，还能够掌握对他们来说非常抽象的一种东西——时间。  
如果他跟着卡尔，确实麻烦不小。但不能时时刻刻和虚空待在一起，他仍然感到沮丧。

“我能闻到他身上的味道。”莉娜端起酒杯喝了一口，对贝恩霍勒说道：“火焰的味道，他和我是一类人，是吗？”  
那个男人耸了耸肩膀。  
卡尔只是低着头抿了抿酒。  
“别这么害羞嘛，你——”  
“嘿！”  
一个尖利的、在人声鼎沸的酒馆里也不会被掩盖的声音伴随着一双排在桌上的手响了起来。  
卡尔盯着那双……手，差点以为是里瑟尔。他一抬头，发现是一个脸上涂得都是绿色涂鸦的姑娘。  
“大家伙儿怎么样？”那姑娘瞟了一眼卡尔，睁大了一下眼睛：“莉娜，我不记得你好这一口，不然把他让给我吧？”  
“啧，”莉娜轻蔑地说：“这吃着碗里瞧着锅里的德性改不了？他是我们……小队的，我们要去领那个悬赏了，你呢？”  
“噗，我生怕你到时候要分神保护他。”那姑娘翻了翻眼皮。  
卡尔挑了挑眉毛。  
“你可以直说你嫉妒。”莉娜露出一个非常欠揍的笑容，“毕竟母蜘蛛是个可怕的生物。”  
“请叫我剧毒女孩儿！我们剧毒教派永不认输！”女孩气鼓鼓地鼓起了脸颊，双颊上画着的刺蛇也非常生动地展了一下双翼，她转身嘟嘟囔囔着些无人欣赏之类的话，走了。  
莉娜耸了耸肩。

“所以你从哪来？”莉娜端起一杯酒，把注意力再转移到他身上。  
这可真是一个回答不上来的问题。我从一个酒馆里来？  
“我不知道。”卡尔实事求是地说。  
莉娜不满地挑了挑眉毛：“你要知道，这样我们可没法再接着聊下去。往后一周我们要一起猎杀那头鹿，这样会有两千赏金报酬，如果你想要，你应该表示出友好，我们会更容易配合。”  
“两千赏金可以做什么？”卡尔问道。  
“……”莉娜和贝恩霍勒对视了一眼。  
“买裙子——能买堆成一座小山的裙子……还有眼影和法杖，对了我还需要一件新袍子……”  
莉娜又喝了一杯，还兴奋地搓了搓手。  
“能修装备。”贝恩简短地说道。他的目光一直不在他们身上，而是在酒馆的人群里四处飘。

“唔……”卡尔若有所思，“听起来很无聊。”  
莉娜和贝恩霍勒再度对视了一眼。  
“好了，他有点傻……是不是？”莉娜拍了拍贝恩霍勒，两杯下肚她娇艳的脸庞就显得红通通的，她的手有些控制不住，拍得贝恩手里的酒杯都在晃。“别理他，没人不爱钱。”  
卡尔的确不爱钱，因为目前的他不明白金钱有什么意义，但他也不想惹莉娜不快，虚空离开他已经有几个小时了，就在刚刚他才意识到他没有任何可以召唤虚空的办法，这使他暗自沮丧，因为丧失了某种主动权。  
“你，闭嘴，回房间睡觉。”莉娜翻了个白眼，“说得好像刚刚跟我乖乖回来的不是你一样——嗝——好了，我们也回去睡觉。”  
贝恩扶起她，对卡尔点了下头转身走了。  
=================================================================  
晚上，卡尔枕着双臂瞪着眼仰躺着。  
“你吵得我没法睡觉。”虚空温柔地说。  
“虚空！”卡尔兴奋地坐了起来，但他没看到虚空。“你在哪里？”  
“你床边。”  
当一根触手从暗处开始慢慢蜿蜒摸上床，缠绕住卡尔的脚踝时，卡尔有些为难：“这个房间不够大……”  
另一些触手缠绕住了卡尔的腰，不算非常严实，其中的一根有一搭没一搭地轻拍着卡尔的腹部：“不，我想要你休息。你的脑子里的声音吵得我头疼，在今天你走了这么远的路后做爱并不合适。说点别的怎么样？有助于入睡的……现在，你不妨说出来，你见到实实在在的人了，他们怎么样？”  
“人么……就是那样。”卡尔闭眼蹭了一下他脑袋边的触手，“虚荣、争强好胜、贪欲……但也不能就这么下定论，这并不严谨。我只是想你，你应该给我一个召唤方式的。”  
“我的错。”虚空歉意地说：“我去探查附近的猎物踪迹了，我认为你可以在三天内动手，一位火焰法师，他的住所离这里不远。”  
卡尔顿了顿：“这是一个命令吗？”  
“怎么会呢？”虚空讶异地说：“这全凭你自己选择，你想捕猎，那就捕猎，如果你不想，就不做。”  
卡尔笑了：“我困了，我要睡觉，你把我的脖子抬高一点，这个枕头一点都不舒服。”  
“如你所愿。”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

拉席克，受折磨的灵魂，是一个从人性之中被撕裂出来的存在，他身体的一半存在于物质面，另外一半存在于非物质面。他敏锐的智慧使他能觉察到任何生物心中的最细微的恐惧。作为一个曾经毕生寻求存在意义的伟大哲学家，他用时光水晶探视了人性的最深处，在那里，他被展示在他面前的神秘的丑恶永远地改变了。傲慢与自负点燃了他内心最黑暗的深渊。和其他元素生命一样，他也是个完全随天性而行的人，但他的天性中只有邪恶和恐怖。他是唯一一个看到现实世界邪恶真理的存在，对那些相信上苍会对善举做出回馈的人，拉席克无疑是最大的反面例子。


	5. Chapter 5

“我觉得他会在树林里逗留，然后向西北方向更浓密的丛林跑去。”莉娜分析道，“当他跑出纷争之国的边界后我们恐怕不能再继续追踪了……”  
“为什么？”卡尔问道，他看着面前的杯子发愁，莉娜就连清早起来也要喝上一杯。这麦芽啤的味道非常苦涩，但莉娜喝完它的笑容却非常甜美。  
莉娜瞥了他一眼：“继续的话也可以，那样的话我们就要住在野外了，冒着时刻被袭击的风险。”  
“如果我们决定要杀死他，”卡尔端着杯子转了半天，还是放下了：“那就应该一直坚持到做到为止，不是吗？”  
贝恩霍勒不置可否，莉娜思索了一下：“好吧，我不会介意的，我可以拿贝恩的尾巴垫着我的腰。”  
卡尔看了一眼贝恩，贝恩很快地把凝视着别处的视线转过来，金黄色的眼睛锐利地瞪着他。  
“抱歉，嗯……我无意冒犯，那么说你们是情侣关系了？”卡尔毫无畏惧，直视回去。  
贝恩只是盯着他，没说话。莉娜耸了耸肩。  
这到底是个什么意思？卡尔扬了扬眉毛，他知道昨晚他没睡好的一个原因也是因为他们俩的声响太大了。他本来只是随口确认一下，但现在他们俩这个反应很让卡尔疑惑不解。  
在他还想问更多的时候，莉娜打断了他：“所以，你现在去收拾东西，要是决定尽快完成狩猎然后尽快散伙，就这么着吧。”  
“我没什么可收拾的。”卡尔刚说完，就想起一件事，他连忙按了一下胸口，胸口的鼓动声也给予了他回应。“好的……就是这样，那我们现在出发吧。”

=============================================================

“你就好像某种吸血鬼一样的。”卡尔满头大汗地撩开自己的帐篷，一眼看到躺在那里悠闲地把玩时间球体的虚空以后不满地说：“只在夜晚出现，白天你都在哪里？”  
“我在你需要的时候出现。”虚空把头转向他的方向，对他温柔地笑了笑：“来，来我这。天色已晚，你湿透的衣服要脱下来。临近沙漠边缘，温差很大。”  
虚空现在是以人类的姿态出现，他对卡尔伸出手，卡尔欣然扑过去，虚空一只手揽住他的腰背，另一只手把他的内衬一件件脱下。  
“告诉我今天你们玩了些什么。”虚空温柔地问道。

“没什么有意思的东西，”卡尔完全放松地把自己交给他，一边有一搭没一搭地抚摸虚空的胸肌一边碎碎念道：“一些袭击我们的侏儒，为了钱财。我第一次瞄准这么小的目标，差点失手——他们太小太快了。我们走了十几公里，毫无线索，莉娜开始喊累了——她太聒噪了，我都没敢说我见过那头鹿，我对赏金也不感兴趣，总之，我不明白为什么我现在还待在这个小队里，但我似乎很难摆脱她了。令人惊异的是她知道的也很多，关于魔法，这一点我们还算投缘。她关于火球术的一些见解使我印象深刻，但我总觉得她有一些别的绝技，对了，你知道吗，她的火焰法术来自于一条她猎杀过的龙……”

卡尔突然注意到虚空的手停了下来，才惊觉自己说了太多有关莉娜的事。  
“我……”卡尔有些不好意思，“我只是觉得兴奋。我承认她的确很可爱，可是她和贝恩才是一起的。在贝恩扎营的时候我负责出去猎杀一些动物，这片荒野在纷争之国的北边，都是些蛇罢了……于是如你所见，我这一天都过得颠簸不堪、无聊透顶……现在还下了雨……”

“显然这些小事令你不满……”虚空顿了顿，“而这一切无聊的事物使得莉娜变得更有趣，她很让你在意。”  
“当然，”卡尔毫不犹豫地点了点头：“她十分开朗，就火焰方面与我十分投缘，我确实在意她，我承认，可是我不会想跟她做这种事……我只想……有那么一阵，太热的天气使我好像发了情，想象阳光是你抚摸在我身上的‘手’一样……我想要你这么抱着我，再……紧一点……如果我对她的态度令你不快，我会收敛的。”  
“不……你不需要收敛……”虚空对他微笑了一下：“我喜欢你对我坦诚，在任何事上，我不怀疑你。我只想要笼子里的鸟儿尽情享受野外的快乐……那么在这糟糕的一天里，只有我能让你满意了……来吧，让我感觉一下你有多需要我……”  
他脱下卡尔最后一件内衬，把手搭在卡尔的腰上。  
“哈啊……说得好像你不是一样……”  
卡尔在虚空胯部磨蹭着，感觉虚空的欲望同样坚硬。  
在他沉迷和虚空本体做爱后，虚空的人体对他来说倒是有些陌生。当虚空用他人类的手安抚卡尔的身体时，卡尔皱了皱眉头。  
“你太硬了，”卡尔坐在他腰上，一只手支在虚空的身体两侧，另一只手不满地抹了一把头发上的汗和雨水，俯视着虚空，仿佛觉得虚空是个很难下口的猎物似的抱怨道：“太硬了……”  
在他今天战斗了一些时候以后他只想得到抚慰，今晚应该和侵略无关。  
“我降临在这个世界上的时候自动选择了最强健的形态——青年男子。”虚空笑了笑，把卡尔沾着雨水和汗水的头发一绺绺儿捋整齐，挂在耳后：“但我也可以满足你的需要……”  
卡尔的心强烈地跳了跳，因为虚空这暗示性极强的话语：“你可以……？”  
“我可以。”虚空一如既往地温柔。“形态和人类女子一样，但我想你对于怎么……‘处理’人类女子也没概念吧。”  
卡尔满脸通红，不确定是因为累的还是因为臊的。他埋头在虚空颈部：“也许区别不太大吧……只要……”  
“当然从‘技术’上来说区别不大，只要这样进去就行了。”虚空刻意顶了顶腰，他鼓囊囊的下体只有一片形状奇异的布片遮盖。  
卡尔被虚空燥弄得浑身难受：“那交给你决定……我只想得到些抚慰，太累了，还有这鬼天气，太热了……抚慰我，让我舒服，不然这夜晚的温度会使我凉透了。”  
“交给我，如你所愿。”

 

==============================================================  
在森林里过度了一连几天，小队的捕猎都没有进展。  
贝恩说他并没有办法嗅出这种处于半物质状态的生物的踪迹，莉娜空有一身法术也有力没处使，所以当卡尔提出他暂离两天的时候，莉娜和贝恩都没有表现出反对。  
“如果我需要你，”莉娜想了想，在他手背上拍了一个印记，“你会看到它发亮的，不要跑得太远，好吗？”  
“不会，我去四周转转，很快就会回来的。”卡尔看了看，那个印记渐渐消失在手背上了，于是他对莉娜微笑了一下，对贝恩点了点头便离开了。

 

他获得了两天自由活动的机会，借助虚空打开的传送门，他来到了那位火焰法师的小屋前。  
“哦……哇哦。”卡尔看着屋檐上精巧的木质结构，不知道为什么他对这种结构心生喜欢，这和黎明酒馆的装饰风格可大不相同。毕竟这是人类……卡尔摇了摇头，试图驱散一些杂乱的思绪。  
“如果我没记错的话，你说过她是一位火法师。”

“嗯……事实上，是他，我知道火焰法师会偏爱石头小屋——方便他们做一些奇怪的魔法实验。他反其道而行之，构筑了这么一个精巧的木屋，只能说明他对火焰的掌控力非常好。”虚空耸了耸肩：“我觉得你最好不要放松警惕，因为我不会心软去帮你……”

卡尔的喉头动了两动，虚空瞥了他一眼：“你害怕吗？害怕的话我们……”  
“不。”卡尔急急地回拒了一声，便踏步走了过去。

他们走到小屋门前时，卡尔有一个瞬间非常疑惑：自己准备干什么？

卡尔看到自己伸手扣了扣门，然后他听到一个非常清朗的声音：“进来。”  
卡尔顿了顿，他刚想对虚空笑说哪有我们这么大摇大摆地去杀人的，就发现在他身后的虚空不见了。  
卡尔有点踟蹰，他动了动嘴唇，没有迟疑，推门进去了。

转过走廊的转角，屋子里的炉火很旺——如此炎热的天气里居然还用火炉？卡尔薄薄的衣袍浸出些汗，不确定是因为天气还是他如乱麻般的心绪，在他进入门厅的时候，看到一位在炉旁的书桌边拿着羽毛笔在写着什么的黑发男子。  
那黑发男子抬头瞥了他一眼：“嗯，莉娜眼光不错。”  
卡尔惊讶地睁大了眼，不仅仅是为了这位男子纯正的紫眸，还有他所听到的：“莉娜？”

“……”  
这回轮到黑发男子惊讶了，“我是索婓，莉娜是我的徒弟，你不是……”  
他看了看卡尔垂着的那只手，那上面有莉娜拍过的一个痕迹，现在它开始疯狂发亮，但是卡尔只专注于和他的对峙，并没有注意到。  
“你难道不是来拜访我的吗？”

“我是来杀你的。”卡尔把莉娜的事暂且抛到一旁，现在他不想被任何事干扰，他认真地看着索婓：“我是为了杀你才出现在这里。”

他摆好施法的架子，两个火人应召而出站立在他两侧，然而索婓没有任何动作，他深邃的紫色眼睛凝视着卡尔的双眼，若有所思。

“你不反抗吗？”不知道为什么就这么挑战这个目前毫无反抗意识的法师让卡尔很不痛快：“我是来杀你的……你不——应战？”  
“‘来杀你的’……你知道人们通常不会以这种开场白来拜访他们的长辈。”索婓温柔地低声打断道：“你和我无冤无仇，我们之间唯一的联系就只有莉娜了。告诉我，她怎么了？你们怎么了？又或者，你怎么了？”

“我来杀你，和莉娜无关，”卡尔皱着眉头说道：“我在测试我自己。”

索婓听罢惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“不可思议……”

他并不害怕，卡尔意识到，他完全的疑惑。  
索婓站起来，从书桌后面走出来，慢慢靠近他，此刻卡尔竟然不敢直视他，他低垂的视野中出现了索婓的袍子上的星相，它们居然在慢慢移动，看着它们慢慢移动让卡尔心里涌现出一种特殊的感觉，如鲠在喉。  
难道他不是为此而来？他为什么如此胆怯，像个懦夫？

“为什么要用这种残忍的手段、非人般的冷酷去测试自己的器量呢？难道你生来冷酷如此，还是被教唆……”  
索婓朝他伸出一只手，试图探查他的思想。  
“我不是……他没有！他没有教唆我！”卡尔猛地抬头打开了他的手

“嗯哼。”索婓点了点头，“好吧，那么这其中还有一个关联的人，他是谁？再问一个题外话，你从哪里来？”  
“我……”卡尔想了一下，但之后他觉得毫无必要，有些时候人们都会犹豫不决，在这种时候直接行动或许是最好的选择：“你不用知道，因为我也不知道。我们只要关注当下就好了。”

卡尔一挥手，黑发法师皱起了眉头，他感到身体的热量猛地被抽走，又猛地折回，他的动作变得迟缓，变得一顿一顿。卡尔抓住机会，立起一道寒冰之墙——他不是没有设想过，第一次去“测量”自己应该用什么方式，但他觉得有全尸的那种方式比较适合他。  
但在一瞬间索婓消失了。  
“这太棒了……！我是说，你有火，也有冰。你同时拥有它们……”  
下一个瞬间，索婓低低的声音响在他的耳后：“但你拥有雷吗？”

卡尔来不及做出更好的反应，只能依靠侧滚躲过背后袭来的一击，索婓失手了，他没能一击毙命，但那挟带着雷元素的手刀依旧划伤了卡尔的侧腰。

卡尔猛地睁大眼睛——那非常痛，外加刀刃上灼烧的火焰扩大了伤口的表面。  
他非常快……卡尔暗自心惊，他不是没有接触过雷系的法术，但他的雷是应召而生的天雷，需要长时间的凝聚，不是这种人造的用于附魔的雷，这种雷元素的威力固然没有天雷大，但胜在提速，很多力量加了速，破坏力也就加了倍。

索婓的袍子在急速一击中滑落了，现在他浑身黑衣，露出了健硕的躯体，悬浮在地板上，认真地盯着卡尔：“你要知道虽然我非常喜欢我的小莉娜，也不愿意做让她伤心的事情，但当我自己被牵连的时候很多事情就迫不得已了孩子。说吧，你来自哪里？我有一些话想要问你。现在这是我的兴趣了。”

卡尔没有说话，用声波轰开了木屋的右边墙壁，屋子里在被声波击中的一瞬间摇摇欲坠，卡尔勉力撑着身体跑了出去，索婓紧追其后，在他迈出洞口的一瞬间被一道飓风吹了起来。

“加拉隆的深渊之核！”  
索婓被吹在半空中，他恼怒地看着一颗巨大的陨石向他和他的房子砸去。在火球轰到索婓书桌和立柜前时索婓再次消失了，火球击中了刚刚已经被声波摧残的屋子，陨石的威力把这个精美的木屋开了个大洞。火焰骤起，立柜的书焚烧殆尽，屋里充斥着焦味。  
“这下我没法原谅你了孩子。”

那是一个完美的连招，时机很完美，伤害也应该很完美，但是对手更完美地避开了这个连招。  
“如果你不是以这样的方式和我见了第一面的话，这个本来应该是送给你和莉娜的。”  
在飓风消失索婓落下的时候，他再度被吹了起来——应他召唤而出的神圣法杖帮他规避了后续的伤害。

卡尔后退一步时，索婓已闪到了他的面前，他黑色的紧身衣开始迸发出不受控制的雷电，紫色的眼睛开始有些泛白。他不再说话，一记手刀直逼卡尔的双腿。  
近身搏斗是卡尔非常不擅长的事，但他的机会已经过去了，他的魔法没能杀死索婓，现在轮到索婓了。  
那剧痛甚至让卡尔叫不出来，他的腿还完好无损，可是内里像是有什么被切断了，他动弹不了，瘫在地上惊恐地看着索婓凑近他。

“他是谁？”索婓此刻掌握了形势，稍缓一口气，他钳住卡尔的肩膀，紫色的眼眸深深地看进卡尔眼底，在那一刻卡尔大感不妙，索婓眼底浮现着一些特殊的东西……卡尔一眼看进去，便感觉身体彻底不能动弹了。  
他还会精神控制！  
“你……”卡尔强迫自己挣脱，但是他的身体僵在原地一动不动，只能看着索婓眼底的花纹。

“好了，让我来看看。”索婓的语气变冷了，“他告诉你我专精于火焰，但他错了，火焰的伤害是如此迟缓，因此我选择了雷电，他更不知道我还擅长精神控制吧。他到底是谁呢？像你这样一个孩子，就这么被利用……”  
他伸出一只手，按在卡尔头上，卡尔注意到他五根手指上全带了厚重的青铜戒指。但此时也不是注意细节的时候了。他现在非常害怕，心底都在发凉，为自己毫无反抗能力地被控制的现状，更为即将到来的精神强奸。

“呜……”  
毫无征兆，一股能量冲击进他的脑海里，现在他没法控制自己的所想所思了。他的大脑楞了一下，立刻以另一种方式运转起来，一种完全不受卡尔自己控制的方式。  
卡尔极力地抵抗着，他最讨厌被人控制，现在索婓不仅控制了他的身体，还要控制他的精神，这使他深恶痛绝。  
我要杀了你。卡尔在心里绝望地大喊。  
“好的，我知道了，”索婓漫不经心地说：“你当然为此而来，可现在你失败了，现在我要向你索取一点东西来满足我的好奇心了。”

卡尔拼尽全力地对抗着，但收效甚微。慢慢地，卡尔的眼前开始被迫浮现出许多画面，他和莉娜还有贝恩清早起来啜的那杯啤酒、他听到莉娜和贝恩的动静、剧毒女孩儿来和他们打招呼……非常详细，一切细节都非常具体，他甚至注意到了卡尔床边虚空触手留下的湿滑痕迹，他对此很感兴趣，他相信这就是他需要的线索，他开始追踪卡尔记忆里关于这些触手的片段。

索婓对精神控制的掌控能力令卡尔害怕得想要发抖。  
可现在他都没法发抖，他就像一个容器一样，安安静静地贡献出所有的他能贡献的，索婓需要的东西。

一切都是倒放的，卡尔被迫展现自己的回忆，现在他唯有一个念头，不让索婓发现虚空。他尽量不想虚空的存在，万一虚空也被他阴了呢？  
这稍有作用，索婓看不到半夜和他缠绵的、还有在帐篷里和他同睡的那个人的脸，他只知道他在，他只知道还有一个人一直在卡尔身边。

“别压抑你自己……”

卡尔现在眼前完全看不到索婓了，只能被迫看着自己的回忆，他听到这个难缠的法师在他脑子里优雅地低语：“别浪费我们的时间，不然我就会使用一种伤害你大脑的方式……来，让我看看……到底是个什么怪物——”

 

随着索婓灌入更多的能量，卡尔开始丧失自主意识，他没了情绪——无论是痛恨还是恐惧，他感到自己发困，身体发软，精神的对抗使四肢被抽去了力量，他还很冷，心脏跳动得很懒散，他感到疲累，想要彻底睡去的那种疲累。

索婓用力钳住他的肩膀防止他滑下去。

卡尔迷迷糊糊看到，站在纷争之国外那座小山上的他们俩。那个人站在他面前，俯下身来，抱住自己，轻轻地亲吻自己的脸颊。  
那个人……

 

索婓还想近看时，抱住卡尔的那人从肩膀上露出了他的脸。

“！！！”  
一下子一切都停止了，索婓猛地弹动了一下，直直向后倒去，卡尔失去了牵制，被索婓那一下推搡弄得向后倒去，摔在草地上。

索婓的能量被猛地从他的脑中抽离，他的意识开始一丝丝回归。  
卡尔的嘴唇颤抖着，身体酸痛不已，他动了动手脚，麻得他要死不能。他不知道发生了什么，但一定是虚空救了他，他直挺挺地躺着，看着茂密的树林里投下的碎光，周遭除了微风拂过草地的声音，没有了动静。  
得救了。  
卡尔极力遏制，但是没用，他的鼻子发酸，他不想，不想让失败显得如此明显，至少不要是耻辱的泪水……  
他感觉自己的眼睛实在蓄不住那么多水分了，与此同时他困顿的不能自已，于是他闭上了眼睛。


End file.
